


Maybe

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm starting to feel more comfortable with writing again. Which is fine. I hope you liked it. For any mistakes, I'm sorry. But hey! I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me.</p></blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe I should've showed it earlier. When she came in to my basement office for the very first time. When I looked into her blue eyes. Maybe when I held her in my arms and tried to calm her. Maybe when we spent the night talking about everything. Maybe when we came back and sat opposite each other. Maybe I should've showed her that I really wanted us to become something more than just partners.

Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to it all. When she decided to follow my every step. When she made a decision to risk her life to prove my right. When she said she's ready to do everything for me. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to let her do all of it. Maybe she wouldn't have been abducted. Maybe she wouldn't have been sick. Maybe I could've protected her.

Maybe I should've told her before. When she went on that date. When she promised she'll stand by my side. When she pretended to be my wife. When I kissed her for the very first time. When she asked me to be a donor. When didn't want to let me go alone. When I came back. When she said she's pregnant. When she had our baby. When she helped me running away. Maybe I should've told her again at the hospital. Maybe I should've said that so many times that she would believe me.

Maybe I should've apologized to her for everything.

Maybe I shouldn't have followed the truth. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to move to that house with me.

Maybe I shouldn't have fallen so madly in love with her.

Maybe I shouldn't have allowed her to work with me in the first place.

Maybe.

Maybe then I wouldn't have lost her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting to feel more comfortable with writing again. Which is fine. I hope you liked it. For any mistakes, I'm sorry. But hey! I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me.


End file.
